1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a holding device for a respiratory mask, as it may for instance be used in the field of sleep medicine for fixing a nasal mask to the face of a patient.
2. Description of Related Art
Known holding devices of the above-mentioned kind usually comprise an upper belt arrangement and a lower belt arrangement, which are joined through a web arrangement arranged in the application position of the holding device at the back head portion of the patient. The two belt arrangements are made of a flexible textile material. In the area of the free end portions of the upper and lower belt arrangement, Velcro fastener means are provided through which the effective length and thus the press-on pressure of the respiratory mask against the face of the patient can be adjusted depending on the respective need. The upper belt arrangement may be connected in certain mask types with a forehead holding device so that the press-on pressure of the forehead rest element against the forehead of the patient can be defined by adjusting the effective length of the upper belt arrangement.
Depending on required therapeutic pressure of the respiratory gas supplied via the respiratory mask and depending on the individual face structure of the patient, mask press-on forces are partially required, which leave visible marks after a longer application of the mask on the face of the patient or in the forehead area.